The Flower Thief
by Da-AWESOME-girl
Summary: When Buttercup "accidentally" gets a broken leg, there is a hooded stranger coming to her house every night, delivering buttercups on top of her window sill ever since. Will Buttercup ever figure out who it is? Rated T. Hey guys! I'm 'Da-AWESOME-girl', coming back with a all-new story called, 'The Flower Thief'.
1. Chapter 1: Darkness

**The Flower Thief Chapter 1: Darkness**

Mostly Buttercup and Butch.

**Rated:** T

**Age:** They are all 17

**Genre:** Romance and Drama

**Pairings:** Buttercup&Butch Blossom&Brick Bubbles&Boomer

**ALERT:** **There is a poll in my profile for the next story I'm going to write! Please try to vote on it! It would mean so much to me! :3**

**Notes:** Thank you people who has read and/or reviewed my very first story, "Sunsets"! Especially, Guineapigz2002, Gadget101, 5toon, QueenBee2000, Shady Breeze and MistyLeStrange! If you didn't read "Sunsets", why not right after this? :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot and my body full of...**AWESOMENESS**! ~**Da-AWESOME-girl**

Enjoy, my **AWESOME** peeps! XD

* * *

Well, it isn't exactly amusing...when you're lying in your bed...in the dark...staring at the ceiling...at probably 2:35 in the morning. I groaned, turned my head to the right side of the bed, and watched the door. Hey, this is actually more entertaining than the ceiling! At least there's _some _light that can really keep the- nah, still boring. I groaned again, turned my head to the left side and gazed at the window. That window was the only thing that kept me from going insane. I looked under my covers and glanced at the white bandages that covered most of my leg. Yes, Buttercup Utonium broke her leg. So what if it hurts and itches really bad? I hate the looks people send me as I walk by with my crutches. That look of pity. You might wonder why can't I just heal myself like all those other times I fought monsters with my sisters. This is different. And it was all because of that stupid jerk counterpart named Butch.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiinnng! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiii iiiinnng! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnng! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiii- **Crash**!

"Buttercup! Did you just throw your alarm clock again?!"

"Uh, nope!" I heard footsteps running up the stairs then banging on my bedroom door.

"Buttercup! Wake up! We have to go to school!" That was probably Blossom.

"Hn...Just give me five more minutes..." And pushed my head deeper in my pillow.

"Buttercup! **NOW!**" She basically shrieked through my door so loud that I ended upon the soft floor. Darn Blossom, you got the scream of a banshee! I got up and stared at the broken alarm clock. Why do I have that when I don't even want to wake up? I shrugged it off went to my bathroom. The walls were a light green with some hints of white, black and dark green. But, then again, so was my entire room. I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. Over the running water I could hear Blossom again.

"Buttercup! You got twenty minutes!" and heard her go back downstairs. What? I peeked at the clock above the towel rack. It's 8:15. I have to go at 8:35. OH GOD! I rushed to wash myself, dress up, eat and get my stuff.

"Buttercup! Your sisters are waiting for you!" The professor called from downstairs. It's weird how Bubbles almost never gets lectured at. Maybe she's aiming for perfection like leader girl. I shook that thought away. Bubbles would never do that. She knows how I would feel if I was left behind. I ran out the door.

"Bye professor! Love you!" I yelled before I left.

"I love you too Buttercup!" He yelled back. I flew up to my sisters. Blossom gave me a glare.

"Took you long enough! Did you break your alarm clock again?!" I glared at her back.

"I didn't really need it anyway!" I yelled back at her. I glanced at Bubbles. She was whimpering. My face softened. I looked down to the school building. I watched as girls and boys were walking and talking with huge happy smiles on their faces. I envy them. How can they be so happy when my family is not? It's not fair!

"Buttercup." I heard my red-headed sister say. "Listen okay? I'm sorry." and with then she placed her hand softly around my shoulder. I looked at her. I looked at Bubbles. I envy them too. Blossom, the self-proclaimed leader of the Power Puff Girls. She was smart, brave, and the world looked up to her as their own savior. She was pretty, with her long, soft, shiny auburn hair cascading down her back like the most beautiful waterfall. And how her bubble gum pink eyes would match with her entire face, soft light red lips, pink blush, long eyelashes and a pretty smile. She is by all the teachers and students and she got straight A's every time! And Bubbles! She is the prettiest out of all of us, with her soft, golden hair curls in pigtails. And with her Beautiful bright sky blue eyes and heart-warming smile, it was hard to deny that she looked like a cute little doll. She always got love letters in her locker, She was the head cheerleader and was popular with the 'jocks'. Everyone said all three of us were pretty popular, but I didn't belive them. Why do they think _I'm_ popular? Not that I care mind you, but is it because I'm related to these people I call my sisters? I don't know, but that does _not_ make sense. I shrugged Blossom's hand off my shoulder.

"Whatever leader girl. I'm gonna go." And I flew down to the hard pavement. I felt guilty. I didn't even _do_ anything! But that stupid feeling still lingered. I hurried to my locker. It's decorated with sports stickers, our high school's flag and one single emote sticking its tongue out. Above the emote, in messy black writing, it said,"Bc's locker. Turn around before I **_make_** you turn around.". Done with black permanent marker. What? I didn't have a pencil! And besides, would you have it in permanent marker or with graffiti paint? What was that? The first one? Wise choice. I opened my locker and pulled my books out. I looked at the people walking around me. The punks, the emos, the nerds (where Blossom respectfully belongs), the cheerleaders,(Where Bubbles respectfully belongs) the geeks, the jocks, the party kids, the drama club and the skaters. I scoffed at every one of them. Some glare at me when I walk by. **Most** of the time, they fear me. Others, they don't care. And I prefer it that way. As I was walking with my books hanging by my side, I heard an awful high-pitched voice that could beat Blossom's banshee scream any day. Princess. Just great.

* * *

I sighed, watching my little princesses fly to their school. They are growing up so fast! Soon, they will have prom, graduate, get jobs, then get married to some other man. I never really did like the last one. Not one bit. These boys might as well be an abuser, a cheater, a drinker, and the list goes on and on. I sighed again and put a hand through my oily black hair. I need to get something from the lab. I turned away from the window and headed downstairs. Or at least tried to. I couldn't ignore the beautiful pictures of the girls and me scattered across the walls of the hallway. There is one picture of me and the girls when we went to see the fireworks. Oh! And another picture with us at the park. And who can forget the time when I had to pretend I was a power puff girl just to cheer the girls up on one of those rainy days. Those were all good times. But the one that really caught my attention was the picture right in the very middle. It had no smudge or scratch or anything. That one picture, that one perfect picture, was the time when my girls, were first born. It was perfect. My little girls were all smiling beautiful smiles, even Buttercup, who is normally grouchy. I let only one tear through my eyes. I don't want the girls to come home to see their own dad crying on the floor. I smiled, They all looked so beautiful and perfect. I had to make the perfect little girls. Maybe I finally did it. And even though people may think they are not, they are perfect...to me.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN NNNGG!

"Hello! Crying man on the floor!", is what Buttercup would say if she was here right now. I grinned even bigger. Oh! The doorbell! I ran to the door and opened the door.

"Hello, Professor John Utonium! I'm here with the truck to take your Antidote X to Pokey Oaks high school!" said a friendly brown-haired young man with a check board.

"Ah, I apologize! I'll be right back!" And dashed to the lab. It was hard to resist the pictures on the wall, but somehow, I managed it! I came back with two carts of the antidote, which **WAS** hard to bring up the stairs. "Here you go sir. Make sure you deliver it to them!" He held the check board in front of me.

"Sir, I need your signature." I took it from him and signed in cursive. I gave it back to him.

"Here you go. Now don't take long, okay?" and crossed my arms.

"Okay, sir! I promise! And here." And offered a tissue. "I kind of think you need this." I took it from him.

"Thank you young man! Now, be on your way." And waved politely at him. He childishly waved back. I smiled. That was how my little girls used to wave like. I went inside and closed the door. As soon as I heard the noise of the truck leaving, I sat in my chair and started crying. I blowed into the soft tissue and stared at it. I should have asked the kind man for more tissues because I'm think I'm going to need a lot more than this.

* * *

"Hello greenb****."

"Hey, yellow snob who wears a lot more make up than she normally should."

"Well, you're a girl who looks like a boy!"

"Thanks, I was going for that look."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." She growled at me.

"Whoa, careful. We don't want to make that face even uglier than it already is!" I smirked. "You should use a mirror sometime."

"I do stupid! Much more than you have! And have you ever thought about getting a makeover? You could use one." And smirked back at me. But although I looked calm, I was itching the punch this girl. And great, a small crowd surrounded us. Hoo-rah.

"And look you like you? No thank you. I prefer to go natural." and even flipped my shiny, black, shoulder-length hair over my back as if to prove it. The small crowd Ooh'd. She was fuming mad. She grimaced and watched me cautiously. "What? You jealous that your hair won't ever have this shine? It's beautiful, don't you think?"I replied back to her and flipped my hair again. I was just joking, I didn't really think it looked _that _good, not as good as Blossom or Bubbles at least, but the so-called "Princess" actually took it seriously.

"Well my daddy can buy me the best hairdressers In the entire world and soon it will be much shinier and much more beautiful than yours!" She screeched at me.

"Aha! So you admit that my hair is indeed, beautiful! Thank you princess, for your opinion." And bowed as if she was royalty. Hehe...she had a 'WTF!?' face. I then spoke in a fake British accent. "Oh, my lady. I am terribly sorry to say this but, no hairdresser will change your hair from that state of puffy, tangled, orange, dull hair. No matter how hard you try. My apology." Once again, the crowd Ooh'd. She snarled at me and got in my face.

"Listen You piece of s***! I'm richer than you, I'm popular, every boy loves me, and I have almost every girl in this school to serve me! What makes you so special?! Why can't you be normal like the rest of the stupid school population!?" I crossed my arms. That girl has got to think about what other people would do to her if she ever said that.

"In case you haven't noticed, cause' you barely notice anything, I'm **NOT** normal. I was born from a freaking pot made of sugar, spice, everything nice and chemical X, made by a scientist who is now my dad, had no nose or ears or anything when I was younger, everyone thought we were weirdoes AKA 'bug-eyed freaks', I'm a super heroine, along with my sisters, we have powers, we fought stupid weird monsters such as, a talkative hairy monkey, to a red man-women, and you, have the guts, to ask me, why. I'm. Not. **NORMAL**!? WELL, NEWSFLASH PRINCESS! **I'M ANYTHING BUT NORMAL!**" And with that I walked away to the school doors. I suddenly turned around. All I saw was a very stunned Princess and the now-large crowd. I smirked, making sure she saw it. "And Princess, you ain't normal either." and walked out. Hehe...I heard the crowd as I walked out the door say thing like, "Oh-no she didn't!" and "Man, she's gonna be in trouble." Who cares? I just showed up Princess! I was so happy, I fist-bumped the air! I kicked over a trashcan! I jumped from a tree! Normally, I shouldn't be so happy about this, but because Leader-girl Blossom told me not to pick any fights with the other students, cause' it might affect my 'education' at this, 'AWESOME' (Being sarcastic here.) school. I haven't gotten a fight in my system for how many months?

2 months.

2 months!

**HOW CAN ANYBODY LIKE ME NOT HAVE A FIGHT IN TWO MONTHS!?**

Don't get me wrong, my sisters and me still fight monsters everyday, but there is not even one person who can beat the feeling of being "superior",(As Blossom would call it)? No one! And I felt freakin' superior back there! I just hope Blossom won't hear...Ah, screw her! I'll just do what I want.

I actually don't know where I am going. I just kept on walking and walking to who knows where. It's peaceful, walking like this and not having a care in the world. Hm, maybe I can have ice cream after my walk. Mint chocolate, of course! As I walked, I gazed at the sunset that reflected on the sparkling lake below it, surrounded by evergreen trees. The spot was breathtaking. There was no other way to describe it. It would of been perfect, if not for the annoyingly loud road beside it. "Seriously?", I would've said to the construction workers. "You had to build it here?" "Yes, ma'am!", some just as annoying dude would say. Then I would get mad at them and swear. Maybe possibly hurt them. Don't worry, it will be a gentle kick in the shins. (No, I was lying. It WON'T be gentle. but don't tell anyone! OR ELSE...) Yeah, that's all I would want to do. I walked farther down the sidewalk. I was so distracted by the beautiful scenery, that I didn't hear someone land behind me. Then I was greeted with a familiar-

"Hey Butterbutt." I turned around and saw my stupid-ass counterpart with his stupid smirk on his face. I growled.

"Butch. You are the last person on the earth that I would like to see. Now go!" I yelled. He just shook his head and got closer to me until he was in my face.

"Aw, that's hurts BC. But what if I don't want to?" I blushed at the closeness of his face. I looked at his forest-green eyes, still reflecting the sunset beside us. His smirk was already a sign of his mischief and pride. His eyes stared directly at mine, as if he was challenging me. Does he think he can beat me? Well he's wrong. I could do this. So I put on a poker face and said...

"Then you're entering a world of pain."

* * *

Lalala...I'm driving the Pokey Oaks high to deliver the Antidote X to his teenage brainiac daughter, Blossom. You'd think I would be more mature than that, but I just got out of collage! And I like acting like a kid. It makes me feel young again...even if I'm _just_ 20 years old. I don't know why Professor Utonium would give two carts of antidote to his daughter, but I guess it's because she needed to use it for a high school project and he trusts her. And besides, I hear Blossom and her two other sisters are superheroes! They can take care of themselves! And the Professor was about to cry about something, so I am happy to do this for him!

Pokey Oaks high isn't that far, but it _is_ heavy to carry two carts of Antidote X there without breaking your back. I looked at my GPS. Oh, look! See, I'm almost there! That was fast! But up ahead, I see two black figures on the sidewalk who looked like they were fighting. Maybe they are people from Pokey Oaks high! Maybe I can ask them where it is! I drove turbo speeded to get more faster to them. But then I accidentally...you don't even want to know. I'm sorry Professor...

* * *

"Had enough yet?" Butch shouted at me while trying to land a punch in my face. I caught his hand and flipped him over. He hit the ground hard.

"Why do you want to know? Is it because you_** know **_that you **_are_ **gonna lose?!" He growled at me and pulled my arm so that I flipped over as well. When I hit the ground, he pinned me, holding my hands down with his arms.

"Look who's talking." He smirked at me. I forcefully flipped both of us over so that I was on the top. I snarled at him. He just put his hands behind his head, still smirking as if he was relaxing. I rose my eyebrow. "Hm, I think I like this position."he simply stated. I started punching his face, but he always found ways to avoid the punches. Ugh, this won't work! I jumped off him. He jumped up after me.

"Aw, BC. I actually liked that position." That's it. I got so mad, I couldn't think. I lunged after him. And all he said was, "Aw, I knew you loved me.", and moved to the side so that I would miss him. He then pushed me in front of the road. Come on Butch! Do you think I'm _that_ weak?

"Wow Butch. You are so strong! Maybe-"

"**BC, WATCH OUT!**". It was the last thing I heard before I turned around and darkness overcame me...

* * *

So whatcha guys think? Is it good? Do you want me to continue it? Or not? I'm sorry dudes, if there is some parts where I got carried away. Tell me what you guys liked, disliked, any mistake that I had or just randomly comment in a review! But for now, buh-bye my AWESOME peeps. XD


	2. Chapter 2: Being Tricked

**The Flower Thief Chapter 2: Being Tricked**

**Notes**: Hey guys! Thank you **AWESOME** people who voted on the poll in my profile! There's still time to vote! So act quick! Oh, and congrats to...

(1st) **Dania-babydoll**

(2nd) **ButtercupandButch**

(3rd) **Gadget101**

(4th) **sweetssweetssweets**

(5th) **Guineapigz2002**

(6th) **Butch's-girl**

(7th) **(Guest)**

(8th) **Brutegirl62 (Guest)**

(9th) **Greengirl (Guest)**

(10th) **BCbabe**

for being the top 10 reviewers on the first chapter of "The Flower Thief"! Remember to read and review! Your username might end up on the next ten reviewers! Even if you are a guest, you can review as well, and your own name might end up here! Just have your own unique name! From now on, I will update on Saturdays or Sundays! Soon, you will know why I named it "The Flower Thief"! And beware, this chapter is kinda sad. Oh! And final note: Remember to say happy (Bleated) birthday to sweetssweetssweets! :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the **AWESOME** plot and my body full of...**AWESOMENESS**! **~Da-AWESOME-girl**

Enjoy, my **_already,_ _always, _AWESOME,** peeps! XD

* * *

I groaned. And groaned. And groaned. And I groaned so much, I can consider this my hobby.

Well, I _apparently _woke up in a clean, white bed, covered with some blankets which I already know that it isn't mine. I groaned once again.

"Man, I gotta get out of here." I said, talking to myself. I got a major headache and there was a slight pain in my leg that made me wince. And plus, this blanket isn't very comfortable. I like my old blanket better. (I still have it. So what?!) I propped my elbows against the bed and sat up. "Ugh, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Buttercup." I quickly turned to my left and saw Blossom sitting in a chair, with crossed arms, and Bubbles sleeping on her shoulder. I carefully observed my two sisters. Blossom's beautiful smooth hair...didn't even look like that anymore. Instead, her hair was messy and untidy, something I rarely see in her. Her pretty face had dark bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in months. I peered at Bubbles. Her face was red and blotchy. She must have cried a lot. I noticed that Bubbles was clinging onto Blossom as if she was afraid she was going to lose her too. Did I really worry my sisters _too _much this time? As if on cue, Blossom replied, "You worried both me and Bubbles. Even bigger than all the other times you got in trouble, lost, and missing. Do you even _know _what Bubbles did when she heard you got run over by a truck? You broke your leg? Got splashed by Antidote X? Nearly _died_?"

"Whoa, what?" I said in pure shock, and fear. Blossom started trembling. She gently, yet harshly laid Bubbles against her coat. she stood up and glared at me with angry tears.

"Do you even **_know_** what you did to me and her!? **YOU NEARLY DIED BUTTERCUP! YOU NEARLY DIED! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO GET ME AND BUBBLES WORRIED ALL THE TIME, HUH!? WE'RE SISTERS! DON'T YOU THINK OF US BUTTERCUP!? DON'T YOU THINK OF HOW WE WOULD FEEL!? IF YOU WERE GONE EVERYBODY WOULD MISS YOU BUTTERCUP! EVEN THE GREATEST VILLANS OF ALL TIME! MOJO JOJO, HIM, FUZZY, SEDUSA, THE ABOMBA BOYS, BRICK, BOOMER AND EVEN BUTCH WOULD MISS YOU! AND WHO WOULD TAKE OVER AS THE THIRD POWERPUFF!? NO ONE CAN NEVER, EVER REPLACE YOU BUTTERCUP! THE POWERPUFF GIRLS ARE NOTHING WITHOUT YOU!** I-" She then slowly slid to the floor on her knees and started quietly crying. I was hit with another pang of guilt. I didn't know that I would mean that much to everyone. Was this girl really crying? Yes, she was. I can hear her tears falling to the ground. Am I really _that_ careless? I moved my sheets off me and I saw the white plaster covering most of my leg. So it _was_ real. I threw all my sheets off me, which flew down to the floor. I sat at the side of the bed, trying to get to the floor. It kinda hurted, considering that i didn't have crutches, but I managed to sink to the ground. I stared at Blossom for a while. She was hiccupped now. I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. She started sobbing again.

"Shhh...its okay Blossom...it's alright...I'm okay now..." I softly whispered in her ears. She started calming down until I could only hear Bubbles's breathing and Blossom's hiccupping. "Shhhhhh..." I patted her back.

"Butter-Buttercup...how? How did that happen? You couldn't have just been _pushed_ in front of the road..." she said to me. I smirked, even though she couldn't see it.

"Ah, but that _is_ what happened. Butch pushed me in front of the road, and I was hit with a truck filled with Antidote X. That idiot! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT OF THIS-THIS THING! I WILL-"

"Buttercup! That's the thing! You already got a broken leg because you fought with Butch! What makes you think that won't happen again?" She said suddenly as she stood up, offering her hand. I took her hand and sat back on the bed. Blossom _kind of _had a point there. Can't argue with that. I sighed.

"Fine then. But I said when I get OUT is this cast I will-" And I was once again interrupted by a pair of small arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I peered at whose arms it belongs to.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! BUTTERCUP! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU DIDN'T GO TO HEAVEN! YOU WEREN'T DEAD! I STILL HAVE TWO SISTERS! YOU CAN STILL TEASE ME AGAIN!" I rose my eyebrow at my blonde-haired sister. She smiled nervously. "Hehehe...never mind the last part..." I just rolled my eyes and grabbed Blossom and Bubbles to join in a group hug.

"Girls, Goldie-locks and Redhead, I'll try to promise, to never let that get in the way again." And we all hugged tightly than we ever before. Finally, a perfect moment! Quick! Someone get the camera!

* * *

"S***! I MESSED UP REAL BAD!," I yelled in my now trashed-up room. "WHY AM I-!?" My door suddenly opened.

"SHUT UP BUTCH! I'M TRYING TO PLOT! KEEP IT DOWN, WILL YOU!?" And he slammed the door shut with a loud "**SLAM!**" I groaned. F*** Brick! He doesn't understand what the heck I'm going through. In fact, I'm seriously confused right now. I know what happened! Sure, I pushed BC in the middle of the road, which in fact _was_ really weak of me, but after she got hit, I just-...I dunno what's wrong with me. Why did I-...Sigh, never mind. I just got this feeling...I'm so confused. I layed down on my bed, staring at my ceiling. I turned my head to the window. Hmm...I guess...I gotta do something.

* * *

We finally arrived home! I was happy that I can be in my AWESOME neon green-colored room again! But, what stinks it that I have to carry my stupid crutches around. I glanced at the "poles" that held me up. Ugh. I can't wait to get out of this thing. I sat on one of my beanbag chairs. I sighed. Might as well get used to it. I grabbed my iPod and ear buds from the nearby table and listened to "Do it like a dude" by Jessie J. A while later, I knock was heard on my door. "Come in!" I shouted, my head still bobbing to the music. Blossom came in.

"Uh, hey Buttercup." I stared at her. Her hair and face was back to normal. How the heck does she that? I waved at her and motioned her with my head to sit down in the beanbag next to me. She sat down, sinking in the chair, which I could tell she was having difficulty with. I snickered and she shot me a look. I figured that she finally got comfortable because she suddenly said, "Well Buttercup, would you mind telling me how you even got out of the school?" She said in usual "Official Blossom" voice. Oh s***! How did she know that? "Well?"

I sinked even deeper in my seat and raised the volume higher, hoping the music would drown her out. But _apparently,_ that's not gonna happen! I huffed and crossed my arms. She's gonna lecture me again. How annoying.

She rose her eyebrow, which is what she always does when she's expecting an answer. I sighed and tried to look away. Blossom's bubblegum eyes, even it though may sound soft to you, (I mean bubblegum! Come on!) her eyes always seem to scare you into drawing an answer out of you. Not only that, but she can figure out what's wrong with you in what? 1 minute? Nope! 30 seconds. So I'm a bit surprised of why she hasn't gotten it yet. And even when you turn away from her, her icy glare sends chills down your spine. Not that I'm ever gonna admit that! I huffed again. "It was Princess..." I muttered.

Blossom sighed. "Buttercup, what did I tell you? You might get expelled! And turn off your iPod!"

"Yeah, but she started it!" I retorted back to her while fiddling with the volume button. "Do you even know what it's like to hold _all_ your anger and grudges to fight that stupid hoe? Blossom, It hurts like hell. And that b**** deserved it. She's so lucky that I didn't even try to-"

"Buttercup! Language!" She yelled at me.

"Sorry, that's the only language I know." I said and took off my ear buds. Blossom frowned.

"Well, I think that you should learn a more,_ appropriate_, language." I rolled my eyes at her. "I'll teach you later. Don't do that again okay? You are pretty lucky the professor hasn't heard about this." I shivered at that. The professor said to me that the next time I get in trouble, he'll send me away to boarding school or boot camp. And I'll never see my friends the whole school year! Tragedy! "But anyway Buttercup, I got another question."

This time, I rose my eyebrow. "Okay, shoot."

"Do you know who carried you to the hospital? Me and Bubbles just got a call from a friend of Professor saying that your leg was broken and you might die."

I snorted. "Then it was Professor's friend who brought me there. Duh Blossom!" And smacked my head as if saying, "Stupid!" She put her hands on her hips with a stern glare on her face.

"Yes Buttercup. Sure, that's what happened. But how do you know that?" she said, her eyes so challenging, it could match Butch's.

"Well who else is gonna take me to the hospital? Not some random stranger." She stared at me for a moment. She put her hands up in defeat.

"Ugh, nevermind Buttercup. You don't know for sure so why am I asking you?" And she turned to leave.

_**Briiiiinnnnng! Briiiiinnnnng!**_

Oh, it's just the phone line. Y'know, the telephone we had when we were little? Yeah, that's the one. Blossom stared at the line then to me. I shrugged my shoulders. She walked over, picked it up against her ears, and faced the window. I just sat there staring at my iPod. Blossom then turned to me.

"Buttercup, there's been a robbery in Downtown Townsville. Me and Bubbles will go. You stay here." And she ran out the door. I could hear her shouting words to Bubbles. 'Bubbles, downtown robbery! Let's move!', and the all familiar 'chiu!' I sighed and leaned more into my beanbag chair. Am I seriously gonna lose time when I should be out there, fighting monsters? Man Buttercup, you just ruined it even more. I got up and layed on my bed, resting my crutches against the nightstand. I placed my ear buds on and closed my eyes, letting the soft melody overcome me...

* * *

Ugh, Buttercup! If you hadn't broken your leg, you would still be fighting with us! And I bet you that you're laying down at home, on your bed, listening to music, frustrated that you can't fight monsters for a week. Yes, that is how accurate I am. Me and Bubbles were going Downtown Townsville to stop a robber. We were currently in the sky, when Bubbles pointed at something.

"Blossom, is that the robber?" she said, her finger pointing to a man in a black hoodie, holding something, and running across an alleyway.

I squinted. "It might be! Let's take a closer look." Bubbles flew down in front of the man, making him jump back. Of course. Bubbles was the fastest among us Powerpuffs, which gave us an advantage. But she sure likes to show it off doesn't she? I flew down behind the man, making him jump again. "Sir, we are sorry to interrupt your...'jogging', but may we please see what is in your hands?" He held the 'thing' closer to his chest.

"Whatever your thinking, it wasn't me!" And he backed against the wall. Me and Bubbles stepped closer to him, eyeing the grey-white object in his arms.

"Please sir, we have a robbery on our hands." The man pressed himself harder against the brick wall. He looked at me fearfully.

"Please sir, our sister is in the hospital! Please help make crime-fighting easier for us!" She exclaimed, using her famous puppy-dog eyes. Of course Bubbles would do that. The man relaxed, obviously tricked by Bubbles's unavoidable face. He slowly handed the object the Bubbles.

"Please be careful! He's very fragile!" Huh? 'He'? All of the sudden, Bubbles squealed, making me jump back.

"Uh, Bubbles, is something wrong?" I asked her. She turned to me, her face pure happiness.

"NOPE! IT'S SO CUUUUUUUUTE!" Um, is my sister going insane? I stepped closer to Bubbles and more farther away from the man.

"Hey Bubbles, do you mind passing me what you have in your hands?," I said holding my hand out. "I'm kind of curious."

"Aww, okay." She gently gave me the object. "Careful, it's fragile!" she said, repeating the words of the man. I opened my hands to find...

A kitten.

A cute kitten.

A cute white and grey, some stripes black kitten.

...

Cute.

"IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUTE!" I literally screamed out. I glanced at Bubbles and the man. They were giving me the 'WTF' look. I quickly gave the kitten back to Bubbles, feeling a blush creeping up my cheeks. "Ahem, excuse me." I said. "So, care to explain?" I put my hands on my hips. He handed me a paper. I skimmed though it. "What's this?" I asked, waving the paper next to my head for effect.

"Oh, I can explain." he said while Bubbles passed him back the **CUTE** little kitten. "So, this adorable, cute little kitten isn't mine. And no, I didn't steal him. You see, I "babysitting" the kitten for this sorta tough, sorta nice guy. He was going out so I had to take him to my house. I took long because the kitten was hiding in my closet while I was watching T.V. I was supposed to return him at exactly, 5:00. But now, it's-" He checked his watch on his arm. "6:27. Oh man! I took an hour! I **really** have to go!" He turned to leave.

"Wait wait wait!" I cried out, grabbing his shoulders. "Do you happen to know any robberies in Downtown Townsville?" He turned back to me and Bubbles.

He put a hand under his chin. "Hmm...I think I recall a robbery a few blocks ago. It was a...flower robbery? I don't know why anyone would steal flowers but, okay. A witness was talking to the police. She said he was wearing a black hoodie like mine. I guess that's why you would think it's me." And he shrugged his shoulders. "It was a...um...buttercup flower robbery i think? I'm not sure." He checked his watch again. "Yeah, i gotta go! See you again sometime PowerPuffs!" And he ran for the end of the alley.

"Wait! What is the name of the cat!?"Bubbles cried out, cupping her mouth with her hands.

"HIS NAME IS...um...HUNTER!" the man cried back, running out of the alley.

"Aww! What a cute little name for a tough little kitten like him!" Bubbles exclaimed. I didn't pay attention to Bubbles. All I was doing was thinking, still turned in the direction of where the man ran off to. If...the robber was in a black hoodie...and so was this man...I don't know. Something's not right here. And I couldn't actually belive that I, me, Blossom Utonium, was going to say this, for the first time in all our PowerPuff years.

"Bubbles." I said, my answer sounding more like a statement then a question.

"Um..yes Blossom?" I turned back to her, my eyes as serious as an eagle.

"**I think we've been tricked.**"

* * *

UH-HUH! IT'S A CLIFFIE EVERYBODY! IMA SOO EVIL! (And **AWESOME**! XD) So, I know I took a sorta long time to update this chapter. But the thing is, I kinda already DID finish this chapter yesterday, but when I tried to save it, it automatically said, "The internet sever cannot connect." And I had to write all of this again. That's so sad... BUT ANYWAY! I HOPE YA LIKE THIS CHAPPIE! IMA WRITE SOMEMORE IN THE MEANTIME! REMEMBER TA' READ AND REVEIW! FOR NOW, STAY **AWESOME** MY PEEPS! XD ~Da-AWESOME-girl


	3. Chapter 3: Hunter

**The Flower Thief Chapter 3: Hunter**

**Notes: **Thank you everybody who read, reviewed, favorited and followed the entire story! You guys are **AWESOME**! And so, like I promised to do in last chapter's notes, Chapter 2's top 10 reviewers are:

(1st) **lemusj2012**

(2nd) **ButtercupandButch**

(3rd) **Gadget101**

(4th) **Guineapigsz2002**

(5th) **BCbabe**

(6th) **Sugar and Spice (Guest)**

(7th) **AlyssaLettsome**

(8th)

(9th)

(10th)

Congratulations guys! Thank you for reviewing! A round of applause for these top ten! (More like 7...) I might change the top ten to the top five, since the reviews are slowly decreasing. (That's sad. :C) But I just got 20 reviews! Thanks guys! I still got my poll intact, so try to vote!

OH! OH! Hey guys, you know what my **AWESOME** nickname is? It's **D.A.W.g**! Funny right? My username is, **'Da-AWESOME-girl'** and my nickname is,'**D.A.W.g**'! You see why, right? I'm gonna keep adding random info about myself in the future chapters! (Not my actual info though, you stalkers! XP)

Thank you all who are still reading this, even though it sucks. But for now, just relax, sit down, drink some hot chocolate,(Lol. remember that** lemusj2012**?) and read. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the **AWESOME** characters, except for the **AWESOME** plot! ~**Da-AWESOME-girl**

**Enjoy my weird, AWESOME story peeps! ~Da-AWESOME-girl**

* * *

**"I think we've been tricked."**

* * *

"I'm so disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't see her there! I swear!" That, was the man I trusted into bringing the antidote X to Pokey Oaks high school. We were in the living room of my house. He is currently on his knees begging. "She and some other kid were fighting and he pushed her in front of my truck!" I crossed my arms.

"I'll have to put a restraining order on you." I tapped my foot. "What did the other kid look like?"

"No please! I didn't mean to! The kid had...um...black hair and green eyes. It was a boy. That's all I know!" I frowned. Well, Buttercup _did_ have quite a history with different kinds of boys. "Don't put a restraining order on me! I...I only have so little! I only have two jobs to support me and my apartment..."

I sighed, un-clasping my arms. "Fine, I won't put an order on you. But I will be asking my daughter if that's true."

"THANK YOU!" He said, hugging my legs. "I won't do anything bad to you or your daughters again!" I smiled, just a bit.

"Okay. Would you like to see my daughter to see if she's okay?" He suddenly sprang up.

"YES! YES! YES! I would like to! But...I have to go somewhere first. Um...I'll be back in 25 minutes!" And he jumped out the door. I sighed. I'll have to be a bit more cautious about this man. Something tells me that he is doing something without even knowing it.

* * *

I groaned again for the, probably 50th time. I woke up from my sleep apparently, noticing my ear buds were still tucked in my ears. I checked my IPod. Darn, dead battery. I got up, yanking the ear buds out of my ears and placed it on my nightstand. I just rubbed my eyes when Blossom and Bubbles came in my room. I frowned. "Knock, much?"

Bubbles sat down on one of my beanbag chairs and Blossom sat at the side of my bed. "Buttercup. We've been tricked." She said, a serious look on her face.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Now tell me real news." Blossom's face just hardened.

"Never in our life have we been tricked Buttercup. So the robbery..." She trailed off. I just stared at her.

"So, you're telling me that...the robber got away?" I said, clearly not believing this. "What kind of robbery was this?"

"Um...a flower robbery." I snickered. Are these people for real? Come on!

"Ha-ha! Blossom? A flower robbery? Who _does_ that?" Blossom glared at me.

"It's true Buttercup! We even asked some witnesses at the scene! Including a guy who we thought was the robber!"

"Then the guy was the robber. Duh Blossom!" I said, doing the French action of stupid with my head. (Hitting your hand on your head)

Her nostrils flared. "BUTTERCUP! THAT GUY WASN'T THE ROBBER! HE WAS JUST A GUY TAKING CARE OF-"

"**A KITTY**!" Bubbles screeched out, interrupting Blossom. "**IT WAS THE CUTEST THING EVER! HE HAD WHITE AND GREY FUR WITH SOME BLACK STRIPES! HIS NAME WAS HUNTER! ISN'T IT CUTE!? IT WAS SOOOOOO SMALL! ME AND BLOSSOM HELD HIM! HE WAS SOOO SOFT! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE! THE KITTY CAT WAS-!**"

"Okay Bubbles, I get it. But seriously, who would steal flowers?" I replied back, attempting to cross my legs on the bed. "You don't think that the robber will be having a wedding...right? I mean, if he or she did...yikes."

Blossom huffed. "Buttercup, we are serious. You should be too."

I turned to Blossom. "Bubbles isn't serious. Just look at her."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! You know what's funny Buttercup?" Bubbles quickly said. "The thief stole...buttercup flowers! See! It's funny right? Hee hee! It has your name in it!" And she started a never-ending giggle parade.

Me and Blossom rolled our eyes. I leaned a little closer to Bubbles. "Hey, maybe they are planning to kill me one day, and when they do, at least they have the buttercup flowers to remember me by!" I said, pretending to sound happy and excited. Bubbles gasped and stopped giggling.

"Buttercup! Be more mature!" Blossom half yelled.

I sighed. "Can you and Bubbles get out of my room? I wanna sleep again."

Blossom gave me a blank stare. "Okay, Buttercup." She finally said, breaking contact with my eyes. "But don't blame me or Bubbles when you get hungry. We won't prepare any food for you downstairs."

"Fine." I replied back as Bubbles got up, waved, and walked out the door. Blossom gave me a stern stare before saying,"Good Afternoon." and left the room.

I lay back down on my bed. Some flashbacks of yesterday's conversations running through my mind. The part where I dissed Princess,(My favorite part), Where I encountered Butch again, the crash, the hospital, Blossom's crying, and today, Blossom's talk about the thief. I sighed. So much could happen in such a short time. And I don't know what's happening to me, but I feel sort of overjoyed every time Butch is involved in it. You know, flashbacks of when I bumped into Butch. I knew that I was blushing hard when he went closer to my face. And what got my attention at the hospital yesterday was when Blossom was rambling about who cares about me.

**_"IF YOU WERE GONE, EVERYBODY WOULD MISS YOU BUTTERCUP! EVEN THE GREATEST VILLANS OF ALL TIME! MOJO JOJO, HIM, FUZZY, SEDUSA, THE ABOMBA BOYS, BRICK, BOOMER AND EVEN BUTCH _WOULD_ MISS YOU!"_**

When Blossom mentioned Butch, she didn't know, but that caught my attention immediately. I don't know why. What's wrong with me? Ugh, I need some fresh air. I walked over to the window, carefully, so I wouldn't happen to step in anything. I unhooked the latch and let the cool air hit me, staring at the beautiful sunset as I did so. I loved that view. It was the only thing keeping me sane.

Too bad I didn't know that the window was going to mean much more to me than I thought it would.

* * *

Ugh. What was taking that stupid man so long? Guess leader boy was right. Never hire a dude who has two jobs just to keep his rundown apartment.

I was in an alley. Currently getting drenched in the rain that I had no idea was coming. I had only ripped jeans, white long sleeves with a black T-shirt over it. And a sports bag I always lug around when I'm going somewhere. You know, to make it look like I was going to the gym. I do, just not as often like I did before. I ran a hand across my spiky black hair. Still no sign of him! And it's already 2 hours past! Is he trying to catnap my-oh, there he is.

A man ran to me, holding something in his arms.

"About time you came!" I yell to him, taking away the object in his hand. He looked sheepishly at me.

"Um, I'm sorry. The Power Puff girls stopped me to ask a few questions about a robbery a few blocks back..." My heart stopped. Does that mean Buttercup is okay now?

"Uh, but Buttercup wasn't there. Blossom and Bubbles said that she was in the hospital." He replied as if he read my mind. Oh...nevermind. "So..."

I groaned and searched my pockets. I took out a 20 dollar bill and gave it to him. "Here you go. Go spend it on coffee or something." He took it and smiled brightly at me. "What?"

"Can I babysit again?" he asked childishly. Man, this guy is older than me by three YEARS and yet, he's still...ugh.

"Yeah, sure." I replied to him, my voice monotone. "Come whenever you like."

He gasped and shouted out,"YES!" I sighed. Remind me why I hired this guy?

"Okay, okay. I gotta go. My older bro will get mad at me." I said and turned to walk out of the alley. I spotted an ice cream shop across the street. Maybe I can stop in without getting noticed and buy an ice cream. Mint chocolate of course! I was about to step out until the man suddenly stopped me.

"Um...what's in your sports bag?" he asked. I looked down. A part of my black hoodie was sticking out. I swear that I closed my bag before I walked here! I quickly zipped it up. "Was that a black hoodie?"

I started sweating, beads of sweat forming on my forehead. Glad that there was rain so that he couldn't actually see that. "Yes, I just finished going to the gym."

"Oh, so that's why! Silly me!" He said "I thought you were the flower robber. Funny right? Hee-hee! Don't mind me! See you next time!" he said and gave a small wave before turning to walk to the opposite end of the alley. What was his name again? Oh yeah.

"Bye uh...Jason! See you next time!" I shouted back to him. I exhaled all the breath I didn't know I was holding. Man! That was close! I wiped my forehead with my free hand and soon put the object in my sports bag, careful to leave the bag a bit open so that he could breathe. And I walked across to the ice cream shop. I stepped to the counter and ordered a mint chocolate ice cream, ignoring the stares that some girls were giving me. Don't these girls know manners? But then again, I didn't either. I mean, I pushed somebody...

I walked back to the tower, sharing my ice cream with the little animal in my bag. Seriously? The tower was obviously exposed to everyone, and my dad calls it a secret lair? Wow dad, gooood job. I climbed up the stairs, opened the door and ran up to my room, leaving the door open. Why close it when my older brother can do it for me? I set my bag down on the floor and let the little creature crawl out. I smiled. Cute...

The animal started digging for something in the bag. Oh shoot. "No, no, no, no! Don't do that." I said and pulled the feline out of the bag. Oh. I pulled out my hoodie and the flowers out of my bag. He was just trying to pull out my things. I picked up the flowers and stared at it. I stole a look at the small animal.

"Thanks for reminding me, Hunter."

* * *

I woke up again. In the middle of the night. I was hungry I guess. I mean, if you haven't eaten for probably 2 or 3 days, you're going to die. Lucky I survived. I grabbed my crutches and "tip-toed"(As if you could call it that.) quietly downstairs and headed to the kitchen. When I walked in, I saw a plate filled with rice, mixed vegetables and a chicken leg. I guess Bubbles felt bad or something and knew that I would come downstairs hungry. I have to thank her tomorrow. I took the plate of food and placed it in the microwave and made myself a glass of soda to go with it. As I drank a bit of the soda, I turned on the T.V and lowered the volume, watching my favourite shows like, 'Adventure Time', 'Legend of Korra' and my most favorite cartoon show, 'The Power Puff Girls'. I don't know who created that cartoon show, but I LOVE it!

I took my plate of food out of the microwave, sat down on one of the couches, and put my crutches next to me. This is so weird. How come in the 'Power Puff Girls' show, there a girl whose name is Buttercup and looks exactly like me? And other girls who have the name Blossom and Bubbles and looks exactly like my sisters? Weird. I think they started a show about us. I mean, this can't be coincidence! It was playing the episode, "The Boys are back in town". And as luck would have it, Butch was there. Ha, he looked like such a weirdo with the 'evil' new hair and his fidgeting. They made him look silly. But...they made me and my sisters look kinda weak. I mean, we kissed them? Then they grew? Then they turned us into a puck? Then they threw and did gross thing to us?...That _is_ what happened. Wow, how'd they know? I guess I'm gonna have to look and see if there are any cameras or camcorders there.

I ate the rest of my dinner, turned the T.V off, grabbed my crutches and dropped my plate in the sink. I checked my phone for any text messages or missed calls and placed my phone on the counter. I sighed. It was finally peaceful in here, despite the water drops in the sink and the clock ticking in the living room. I sat on the couch again, laying down and resting my head on the soft pillow. I thought of the flower robbery Blossom told me earlier. The _buttercup_ flower robbery. Could Blossom be correct? That made me shiver. I just lay there, the lamp still on, making the room dimly lit.

I'm actually really lucky my sisters are still here. I may be the toughest fighter, but I still have my fears. And I am _not_ scared of the dark! I'm scared of what comes _out_ of the dark! And right now, it feels like as soon as I close my eyes, I'm gonna end up in "Saw", being dared to do things just to save my family and friends. Ugh. Blossom just _knew_ that I was going to be scared after I watched it.

I rubbed my eyes. Well apparently, I was getting tired again. I then tried sleeping on the couch, but then...I heard some sounds upstairs that drained all my ability to sleep. Was someone trying to kill us in our sleep? As if _that_ was going to happen! I...lost my powers though. Remember? Antidote X? Splashed on me when I got hit with a truck?...screw this! I'm going up there anyway! I grabbed my crutches and quietly walked up the stairs, hoping the person didn't hear me. Hmm...maybe I could use my crutches as a weapon? Yeah, I'll go with that. A million thoughts raced through my mind. Will the person try to kill us? Try to rob us? Try to kidnap us? I don't know.

When the I reached the top of the stairs, I'm pretty sure I heard some footsteps in my room. "Good.", I thought. "At least the person is not in my sister's room." I quietly hid behind my bedroom door. I waited for a moment before jumping out and yelling, "I GOT YOU NOW!" But all I saw was someone jump out the window. I quickly stumbled over to the window. Whoever that person was, I couldn't see he or she anymore. The person completely vanished. But when I turned to look at the window sill, one little thing sent chills down my back.

**Laid beautifully on the window sill, was a pretty, single, buttercup.**

* * *

Heeeeeeey guys! Sorry I updated it one day later! I _was_ gonna update it yesterday, but my dad told me to go to sleep. Even when I was sooo close to posting it. Wow. So anyway, hope you like this chapter! I **REALLY** hope you **REVEIW**!


	4. Chapter 4: Buttercup Flowers

**The Flower Thief Chapter 4: Buttercup Flowers**

**Notes:** Ello guys!~ It's **Da-AWESOME-girl** again! Man, why is it that I am always so lazy or late to post the new chapters? And it's only chapter 4! Wow...a-hem! ANYWAYS, the **top TEN reviewers** are:

(1st)** ButtercupandButch**

(2nd) **Gadget101**

(3rd) **L.C (guest)**

(4th) **gomez-girl**

(5th) **Moonlight-gurl808**

(6th) **River WolfGirl**

(7th) **Guineapigz2002**

(8th) **Thispersonisme (Guest)**

(9th) **BubblyBliss**

(10th)** Catgirl (Guest)**

Congrats guys! **AWESOME**! Thank you everyone who reviewed "**The Flower Thief**"! I figured that if there is at least lower than 9 reviews, I'll do the top 5, and 10 or more, I'll do the top 10! I'm a genius eh? I just reached more than 500 views and 30 reviews! WHOO-HOO! You guys are the best! Thank you! :3

**Random fact about myself:** I can't whistle. I can't snap my fingers. I can't sing. BUT, I can draw. I can dance. I am **AWESOME** at video games. True facts guys. True facts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in this story! You should already know that by now!

Enjoy my **AWESOME** peeps! -**Da-AWESOME-girl** XD

* * *

**Laid beautifully on the window sill, was a pretty, single, buttercup.**

* * *

I stared at the flower in horror. Who would leave a buttercup flower here? In my bedroom? On the window sill? But I had to admit, I was completely breathless. The way the dim moonlight was shining down on the bright yellow colors of the buttercup flowers, was so...beautiful. I picked up the single flower and looked out the window again. I stared at the wet empty yard. That was strange. I swear that I stumbled fast enough to at least see the person running away. I scratched my head. Weird. My mind flashed back to what Blossom and Bubbles said earlier today.

_**"Buttercup. We've been tricked."**_

_**"Never in our life have we been tricked Buttercup."**_

_**"The thief stole...buttercup flowers! See! It's funny right? Hee hee! It has your name in it!"**_

That memory scared me. especially that one part Bubbles just had to say. Only two words.

_**"Buttercup flowers."**_

_**"Buttercup flowers."**_

_**"Buttercup flowers."**_

Those specific words rang though my ears as I stared at the bright yellow color of the buttercup flower.

_**"Buttercup flowers."**_

_**"Buttercup flowers."**_

_**"Buttercup flowers."**_

Maybe Bubbles put this in my room to scare me after all those times I scared her. Maybe Blossom placed it here in order for me to be serious about this. Maybe... Maybe someone left this...for me. Chills ran down my spine. I really hope that it was the first or second option. I really do.

I poked my head out the window for one last look. The yard was completely wet, from all that rain. Puddles were on the middle of the road. The grass seemed to shimmer. There was even raindrops on the glass of my window. Other than that, everywhere I looked, was completely empty. I watched a raindrop slowly drip off my window. Maybe no one was really here. Maybe I was just imagining a black-hooded figure jumping out my window. But when I have a buttercup in my hand right now, what am I gonna belive?

Until I saw a hand mark at the side of the base of the window.

It was faint, nearly disappearing from all the fogginess the rain was making, but I could see it. I studied the hand print. It's about to wash away! What am I gonna do? I looked around frantically. My eyes zoomed everywhere. Bed? No. Closet? No. Washroom? No. Garbage can? OH HECK NO!

My eyes trailed over to my desk, clattered and messed up with papers and supplies. I stumbled over to it with my crutches. Tape. I need tape!

"Tape, tape, tape. Where are you tape!?" I said as I threw everything off, one by one. My eyes darted back to the window. It's about to fade! I don't know where it is! Ugh! It's not on my desk! Where is it!? I looked under the bed, I looked in the closet, I checked the washroom, and I even had to look into my garbage can! Ugh! Where is it!? I faced the window again. There was the tape, on the base of the window. Of course.

I stumbled my way back, grabbed the tape, and opened the window again. I stuck the tape right on the hand print and reeled it back inside. I checked it. Only the thumb was visible. I glanced at the window again. Sure enough, only the thumbprint was there. Meh. At least I have a finger print. I shut the window again, staring once more at the empty yard. No glimpse of black. I placed the tape on my bedroom drawer, next to my iPod, careful not to fold it or crumple it, put the flower in an empty jar, placed it on the window sill, and crawled into bed. stared at the flower. It was so mysterious. I knew that I still didn't know about why or who placed the flower there, but it was beautiful.

As mysterious and beautiful as the flower thief.

* * *

I climbed back in my window, careful not to wake up my brothers. Cause' seriously, Brick, is a light sleeper, and has the hearing of a 100 mile radius. As I crawled in, I was greeted by my little feline kitten, Hunter. He charged at me and started trying to jump at my stomach. People would call it "Attacking", but I call it snuggling. To me, of course. I lifted my cat up to my face.

"Shhh...Hunter, you're gonna wake up my brothers. Be more quiet." Hunter just licked my nose in response. I slid my hand against Hunter's shiny smooth fur. I remembered to wash Hunter every two days, thanks to Boomer. Well, I found his coat very mesmerizing. I gazed at him and traced a scar on his back leg. Hunter's past was very sad actually. It was only 5 months ago.

_I jumped rooftop after rooftop, not really knowing where I was going. But anywhere would beat going "there". I looked at the tower I actually lived in with my brothers. I got in a fight with Brick again today. Why? I don't even remember. All I know is that it was a harsh fight. Brick's raged face and my equally mad face just popped up into view. The hitting and shouting playing in the background. I shook that thought away. "Just deal with it Butch." I thought in my head. "He'll doubt fighting with me."_

_And just my luck, it started raining. Who does that? Mother Nature does I guess. Darn it Mother Nature! As I sat down on the edge of a building, I saw a nearby person carrying a box and throwing it on the ground in an alley. I jumped down from the building and crept closer, to hear a man shouting at the open box._

_"You stupid b****! Why did I even agree to keep you!? You no-good cat!" and he started kicking the box. I heard a soft, weak, "meow". The man pulled out a knife from his jean pocket. "You're the reason why my life is miserable! And if my life is miserable, yours will be too! Have fun in heaven." He said as he raised up his arm with the knife. He quickly lowered it, and I heard a loud cat shriek. I jumped out of the spot I was hiding in and shouted at him._

_"Hey! What are you doing!?" He glared at me. I glanced at the box. Was that a patch of fur?_

_"You were watching, weren't you!? You should already know! This stupid cat ruined my life!" He yelled back at me and kicked the box again. "But since you know now, I'm gonna have to kill you!" And with that, he charged at me, his knife ready to strike. Was this man stupid?_

_I easily grabbed his wrist. "My lord. Don't you know who I am?" I questioned him, my voice monotone._

_"You're an idiot! That's what you are! Why don't you mind your business!?" He yelled in my face, spit flying everywhere. Ew. Does he brush his teeth?_

_I scrunched my face up in pure disgust and I flipped him over with one flick of my wrist. He lay on the ground groaning. "Ugh. Don't you brush your teeth? That's nasty man." I said to him, wiping my face with my sleeve. He tried grabbing his knife, which was right next to him, but I stopped him by stomping my shoe on his hand. __"Nice try dude. Not gonna work." I replied and stomped my foot on his hand again, which he cried out of pain. I took my foot off him and started walking to the box. "You should think twice of what you're gonna do."_

_I crouched down to the box to see a small dirty kitten. I saw a gash in his right back leg. The kitten looked at me in fear. What a horrible man. Blaming a kitten isn't gonna make your problems go away. And without even thinking, you can already tell worse things have happened to this kitty. I was about to pick up the kitten, until I suddenly had a knife go through my right arm. wincing, I turned around, to see the man grimacing at me. "That's what you get, you b****!" I ripped the knife out of my arm and glared at the man, not really caring about the blood dripping down to the floor. The man backed himself against the wall._

_"Ugh! Why don't you think first!?" I screamed at him, punching his stomach, face, basically everywhere. "You wanna know who I am!? I'm Butch Jojo, the roughest and toughest of the RowdyRuff Boys! And you were wrong to mess with me!" I yelled at him, punching his jaw. "And you say you're miserable!? I'll give you life where you aren't! I just need to-" And I punched him in the head, where he finally hit the ground."-make you lose your memory." This guy is lucky. I'm doing him a favor! The last guy I fought basically died. Wasn't my fault though. I sat on the ground, clutching my arm. Darn Butch. What did you get yourself into? Why did you do that even though there was no point?_

_I closed my eyes just for a second, before I felt something next to me. I opened one of my eyes to see the kitten gazing up at me. I slowly reached my hand out and rubbed the kitten's head. The feline hesitated, before snuggling up next to me. I lifted him up so I could see his leg. I looked at my bleeding wound. I placed him on my lap, facing me. "I guess we're the same, huh? Abused for years. But I guess, now you don't have to worry about that anymore, because from now on, I'll be there to protect you." And as if on cue, the kitten meowed at me, as if saying, "I'll be there to protect you too!" I smiled to myself. I guess I won't be alone anymore._

I smiled at the little kitten I decided to call 'Hunter'. After the entire drama, I found out the next day that the man had actually lost his memory. But, he had a new life, and he was happy. I'm gonna keep him away from kittens though. I don't know for sure what the man would do if he ever saw a cat again. I glanced at my white-grey-black kitten. I love my kitten. I'm pretty sure my kitten loves me. I love his personality. I'm pretty sure my kitten loves mine. I care about my kitten. I'm pretty sure my kitten cares about me. But now...I care for some one else too.

* * *

This is strange. Why is Butch acting weird? Not like he never was, but he's...different now. He keeps locking himself in his room. And when me and Boomer try to question him, saying things like, "Are you doing anything today?" or "What are you up to?" he always responds, "Nothing." That doesn't sound like 'nothing'. And he's always gone for most of the day, sometimes leaving his kitten, 'Hunter', at home, leaving me and Boomer babysitting the little feline. He even wanted somebody to babysit Hunter! We told him that it was too risky, that we might have our cover blown, but did he listen? No. And now, he keeps coming home very late at night. He probably thinks that he can make it in and out without waking any of us. Wrong. I hear him _every_ time he leaves. And _every_ time he comes back. You can't fool _me_ Butch. Maybe Boomer. But _never _me. And I'm gonna find out what you're up to.

* * *

I was greeted by the warm sunlight pouring from my window. "Mmmm..." I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I scanned the room, my eyes finally landing on the bright yellow flower. I still didn't know. And man, even the sunlight looked beautiful reflecting on the flower. Didn't think that was possible. I grabbed my crutches and stumbled over to the buttercup flower on my window sill. I gazed at it for a moment before smelling the fresh pancakes downstairs. "Mmmm..." Was that chocolate pancakes? I could already feel my mouth water. I mean, imagine it! Pancakes with any kind of topping you want! yummy! And right now, I want a chocolate chip pancake with whipped cream! Delicious right? I grabbed the flower, the tape on my bedroom drawer, and carefully balancing it on one hand, headed downstairs.

When I reached the living room, I placed the flower on the small table and headed to the kitchen.

"Hi Buttercup!" said my over-joyed blonde sister. I smiled at her.

"Hey Bubbles." I replied, making my way into the kitchen. "You made pancakes again?"

"Mm-hm! I even made your favorite pancakes! Chocolate chip with whipped cream! Blueberries for me, and strawberries for Blossom!" Bubbles said while beaming at me. She took a stack of chocolate chip pancakes to me. "Here you go! Are you feeling better?"

I took a fork and knife and started chewing on my pancakes. I then closed my eyes in pure bliss. "I am, now that I've once again tasted your a-mazing pancakes."

Bubbles beamed at me. "Really? You think it's amazing?"

"I got no doubt about that." I replied, smirking at her.

"Eeee!" She squealed, hugging me.

"Bubbles. Can't...breathe..." I sarcastically said. She quickly let go of me.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Bubbles, I was just joking."

"Oh, right."

We heard chuckling nearby. Me and Bubbles turned around to see Blossom standing by the kitchen island, drinking coffee.

"Whoa Blossom! You're like a ghost! Where'd you come from?" I questioned. "And are you drinking coffee?"

Blossom smiled at me. "I was already there Buttercup. And yes, I'm drinking coffee."

"What really? You were already there? Wow." I replied, dumbstruck. "And you're becoming too much like the professor these days."

Blossom laughed. "Not too much, I hope?"

"Very close though." I replied. Blossom laughed again, before sitting herself on one of the kitchen chairs. She ate the strawberry pancakes.

"Wow Bubbles! These are very delicious!" Bubbles blushed.

"Aww, thanks you guys!"

"Just so you know Bubbles, we aren't 'guys'.

Blossom laughed again. "Well, one of us acts like a guy..." She said, nudging my shoulder with her elbow. I teasingly nudged her back.

Bubbles picked up some pancakes. "I'm going downstairs to bring the pancakes to dad! Be right back!" And with that, she took off downstairs. Blossom sipped her coffee again.

"So Buttercup, how are you feeling?"

"Good I guess. I'm a little confused as well." Blossom raised her eyebrow.

"How so?"

"I think someone went in my room. I saw a person in a black hoodie take off through my window."

"How do you know if you're not just imagining it?" Blossom questioned me while sipping her coffee again.

"Cause' I have proof Bloss! Here, check it out!" And gave her the tape. Blossom studied the tape. "I found a fingerprint on the window. I grabbed the tape and put it over the thumbprint before the rain washed it away."

Blossom gazed up at me again. "Was this last night?"

"Yep." Blossom studied the tape again. "Uh, do you think it was Bubbles? You know, revenge for tricking her? For scaring her?"

Blossom looked up at me again. "I really don't think it was Bubbles, Buttercup. Did the person look like a boy? A man?"

I placed my hand under my chin. "Well...the black-hooded figure _did_ look very...boyish."

"And Bubbles doesn't look_ anything _boyish, right?"

"Hmm...I suppose you're right."

"Okay. I'll take this tape to the Professor's lab for further explanation. We'll find out who the thumbprint belongs to."

I pressed my hands together. "Thank you Blossom! My gosh, I thought I wouldn't have a clue to _any_ of this!" I exclaimed and took another bite of my mouth-watering pancake.

"Um...did the person leave anything else behind?" Oh right! The flower!

"Yeah. See?" I walked into the living room and came back with the flower.

"Uh...did someone propose to you?" I blushed in embarrassment.

"WHAT!? NO! I-I don't-...know who it gave it to me." I said, my voice trailing off.

"This is during last night as well?"

"HECK YEAH LEADER GIRL! WHERE'D YOU THINK I GOT THE FINGERPRINT FROM!?

Blossom glared at me. "Ugh. Buttercup, I'm just questioning you so that I know much more information!"

I held both my arms up. "Okay. Okay. I get it. Sorry."

Blossom stared at me for a moment "Right. Don't you think that...it came from...the petal robber? The buttercup stealer? _The flower thief?"_

"Wait...so you mean that...you didn't place it there by my window sill that night? I thought it was you and Bubbles!"

"What makes you think it was me and Bubbles?" She asked.

"Blossom! I freakin' yell at you every. single. day! And I scare Bubbles all the time! So of course you would try to scare me back, thinking that it was the flower thief! Nice try Bloss. I'm not falling for it!" I crossed my arms.

Blossom stared hard at me as she said those last few words.

_**"It was the flower thief."**_

* * *

Woop! Woop! Um...sorry for being a week-long to submit this chapter...It's just that, I had a TON of homework and projects due every single day, and today, I have a sore throat, a fever, and a weak dizzy body. But just so you know, I felt really guilty about it. I'M SORRY! Well you please forgive me? I hope you do!

So thank you for reading this chapter again. I know this particular chapter sucks at the ending, but I didn't know how to end it! Hope it's okay though!

**Read and Review**...pwease? :3

Until next time dudes and dudettes, Stay **AWESOME**!~**Da-AWESOME-girl** XD


	5. Chapter 5: Jason

**The Flower Thief Chapter 5: Jason**

**Notes**: Hello fellow lovers and haters! Feeling **AWESOME**? (I know I am! ;D) And so, I decided to do another chapter for "**The Flower Thief**" Before I start my March Break! I hope you have fun with your vacation! BUT ANYWAYS, here are last chapter's **TOP TEN** reviewers!:

(1st) **Guineapigz2002**

(2nd) **Friedseeweed**

(3rd) **gomez-girl**

(4th) **Gadget101**

(5th) **Brutegirl62**

(6th) **ButtercupandButch**

(7th) **QueenBee2000**

(8th) **River Wolfgirl**

(9th) **tomboygreengurl**

(10th) **Buttercupxbutch (Guest)**

Congrats my peeps! You guys made the top ten! You guys are **AWESOME**! **Please** **remember to say** **'Happy (bleated)** **birthday!' to** **Guinapigz2002!** Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting, reading, and following! I'm so **HAPPY**! XD And I just got **50 reviews**, **10 favorites**, **1,000 views**, and **20 followers**! **I'M SO HAPPY, I COULD EAT A UNICORN**! XD (Just kidding! XD) You guys are **AWESOME**! **EPIC**! The **BEST**! Now say it with meh! "**Naega jaeil jal naga**!" Did you say it? It means, "**I'm the best**!" in **Korean**! It's by **2ne1** (The best k-pop girls around!) It's one of my favorite K-pop songs! You'll find out why I love it so much! So catchy! (You can listen to it at the link in my profile!) Promise me that you'll do it? ;D

**Random Fact about Myself**: I'm **AWESOME**! Weren't you already supposed to know that? ;)

**Disclaimer**: I. NOT. OWN. ANYTHING! AREN'T YOU PEOPLE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT ALREADY!? A-hem, sorry...anyway...

Enjoy my **AWESOMEST AWESOME** peeps! XD ~**Da-AWESOME-girl**

* * *

_**"It was the flower thief."**_

* * *

I stared at Blossom in shock. Blossom looked so serious.

"How would you know that?" I meekly said.

"I don't exactly know that. We don't even really know for sure if it _is_ the flower thief. It's just an option."

I breathed out this puff of air I didn't even know that I was holding. "Just an option? Okay, good to hear. But seriously Bloss, is there anything that you could do to find out if it actually _was_ the 'flower thief'?"

Blossom scratched her chin. "Hmmm...well...maybe the professor and I could install a 'secret' tape, that could video tape this...'mysterious person'. And we'll try not to make it TOO noticeable."

I put a hand to my chest. "Oh...thanks Bloss. Although...I find this quite stupid. Who leaves a buttercup flower at my window sill?"

"Well, the flower is very...beautiful. Maybe...they left that for you. For a get-well-soon present or something like that." Blossom took another sip of her coffee. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? Who would leave a flower at _my_ window sill?" I crossed my arms and looked to the floor. "Especially when you're way prettier than me..." I muttered.

Blossom _was_ pretty. But wasn't she always? Heck, her hair was even a bit messy, and her eyes were tired from the lack of sleep, but she still managed to look decent. Unlike me, who doesn't even want to brush my hair or wash my face. In other words, Blossom was beautiful. Completely flawless. And that's the same for Bubbles as well. It's not like a hate them or anything, but still, why?

When I glanced back at Blossom, a small tint of pink arose from her cheeks. "Buttercup...you think that I'm...I'm pretty?"

"Seriously? Yes Blossom, you are! Same thing with Bubbles!" I frowned. "Look in a freakin' mirror! Why do I have to be the...ugliest sister!?"

Blossom stared back at me, shocked at my sudden outburst. "You're not! Why would you think that? To me you're-!"

"What? I'm what!?"

"...nevermind..." And she took another sip of her coffee, closing her eyes.

I gave a low sigh. Might as well give up on that thought.

"Hello guys! I came back from the pancake delivery downstairs! Did I miss anything?" Bubbles's perky voice popped up at the head of the stairs.

"Uh...yeah?" Bubbles gave me a questioning look.

Blossom spoke up. "Um...Buttercup got a flower on her window sill last night."

"Awww! Really!? Who was it Buttercup!? Did someone ask you out!? Is it a secret admirer!? Did someone propose to you!? Aieee!" Bubbles squealed and hugged me tightly.

I attempted to pry off Bubbles's strong sister grip, but when it's about something that she's happy about, you might as well give up. I blushed hard. "Why do you guys keep saying things like that!? It's not like that!"

"Aw Buttercup! You don't need to hide that!" Bubbles exclaimed. Blossom smirked t me.

"Yeah Buttercup, you don't need to hide!"

"Be quiet Blossom! And Bubbles, its way more complicated than that."

Bubbles released her grip on me. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

Blossom took Bubbles's arm. "C'mon Bubbles, I'll tell you about it upstairs."

"Kay'!" and Bubbles started bouncing up the stairs. Blossom gave me a stern look.

"Buttercup."

"Yeah?"

"There's more to you than you think. You stand out just fine" And she went upstairs with her coffee cup.

What...did she just say? I don't...I glanced at the flower, its beautiful bright yellow standing out from the blackness of the countertop. It stood out so beautifully. Hmmm...I stood...out? I glanced at the other flower at the countertop. Bleak white ones and wary black ones.

I stood out? I placed the buttercup in the centre of the white flowers. Oh...I stood out...I...

thanks...Blossom.

* * *

_This is breaking news. A flower shop on downtown Townsville was robbed. And no one claims to know the exact person who did it. His or her features include a black hoodie, dark blue ripped jeans, and black sneakers. The face has not been identified. But we say it's a boy, about 14 or 15 years of age. And here's a picture of he or she now. If you see a person who is or looks anything like this person, please report them to the police. Now, back to the morning news..."_

Hmm...someone robbed the flower shop? Who could that be?

"Hey Brick, what are you watching?" I turned to my younger blonde brother who was eating away at his lucky charms cereal.

"Just...some news on T.V." Butch scoffed.

"Why would you want to watch the news anyway?" I rose my eyebrow. "That thing is rigged anyway. I'm not a _girl_, and I'm not_ fourteen_ or _fifteen_ years old. I'm a_ boy_ who is freakin' _seventeen_!" Butch muttered under his breath.

I crossed my arms. "What did you just say?"

Butch stared at me for a moment before looking away. "...Nothin'"

"Butch..." I said, and gave him one of my stern look. He looked back at me with an angry glare.

"I said it's nothing! Just leave me alone!" He started walking to his room. "Sheesh, people these days..."

I shook my head. "Butch is too stubborn."

Butch appeared again by the doorway. "Don't say that! You're stubborn too!" and disappeared upstairs again.

I huffed. Boomer glanced at me from his cereal. "I kinda think you're both stubborn..." I glared at him. Boomer's expression turned fearful and his mouth stopped in mid-bite. "Please don't kill me..." and closed both of his eyes with his hands on his head, preparing for the blow.

I smirked. "Don't worry Boomer. I won't." Boomer opened one of his eyes.

"You promise?"

I laughed. "Yes, I promise."

Boomer lowered his hands and open both of his eyes. "Oh, phew! I thought you were trying to murder me just like Butch did."

I face-palmed myself. "Murder you? How?"

"He was trying to kill me with something called a 'noggie'."

I face-palmed myself for the SECOND time. "Boomer, It's called a 'nuggie' not a 'noogie'. And Butch wasn't trying to murder you. That's just his way of playing with you."

"Really? I thought he was just trying to open my head and eat my brain."

I face-palmed myself for the THIRD time. "Butch isn't a cannibal. Or a zombie. So I don't know why-!"

He squinted his eyes at me, and pursed his lips. "Maybe...BUTCH GOT TO YOU! YOU'RE A ZOMBIE ARN'T YOU!? EVERYONE'S GOING AFTER ME! I GOTTA HIDE!"

I held my hands up in attempt to calm Boomer down. "Boomer, what are you talking about?"

Boomer slapped away my hands and dove under the island countertop. "DON'T LIE! YOU'RE A MONSTER! A ZOMBIE! A-oh hi Hunter! What are you doing under here? Did Butch and Brick scare you too? It's okay, I'm here! I'll protect you from getting your cute little brain eaten!" And Boomer hugged hunter tightly under the countertop.

"Meow!"

"Yes, I know. They're scary aren't they?"

I face-palmed for the FORTH time. Any moment now, i would have a red mark on my forehead. But that didn't happen. Instead, I heard Butch upstairs.

"WHERE THE F*** IS HUNTER!?" And Butch scrambled down the stairs faster than you can say 'Hi'. "BRICK! WHERE'S HUNTER!?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Butch! Language!" Butch rolled his eyes. "And Hunter is currently suffering from Boomer's wrath under the countertop."

"Oh. Thanks. BOOMER GIMME BACK HUNTER!"

Butch pulled Boomer out from under the countertop by his legs. "NO! NO! NOT HUNTER! DON'T EAT ME! I WANNA LIVE!"

"SHUT-UP BOOMER! JUST GIVE ME HUNTER!"

"NO!"

And I just stood there, watching them. How in the world did I end up with a family like this? Am i the only normal one here? I scratched my head. Butch finally pried Hunter out of Boomer's grasp.

"Meow..." Butch started stroking the little feline gently.

"It's okay Hunter. I won't let you near Boomer again..."

"WHAT!? BUT I LOVE HUNTER!"

"You nearly killed my kitten Boomer. Want some of this?" And held his fist up, walking towards Boomer.

Boomer dove back under the countertop. "NO! NO! NOT THE 'NOGGIE'!"

Butch chuckled and turned to me. "Uh, me and Hunter are going out again. It's hot in here." He grabbed his sports bag by the door. "Bye." and left.

Hmmm...Butch is going out more often too...Maybe...

Nah. I shook that thought away. The last thing i need is to belive something that's not true. I mean, who would steal flowers? Certainly not for a funeral. Not for a wedding. And most certainly not for a...

Certain black-haired, green-eyed girl.

* * *

Apparently, I was back upstairs in my room again.

I guess I wanted to just put the beautiful buttercup flower, like book mark, in a big heavy dictionary (I found it in Blossom's room) to save it's pretty yellow color. Ironically enough, I put the flower with the definition, "Buttercup flower". I sighed. And what's even more weird is that Professor named me 'Buttercup' and my colors green, but an actual color of a buttercup flower, is the color yellow. Why couldn't the flower be green? It would look so much better! Or better yet, change my name! Who wants to be stuck with a name like 'Buttercup', when I'm NOTHING like one? And besides, Butch uses that to his advantage by calling me one.

My mind flashed back to the scene where Butch and I were on the sidewalk. I know how much I was blushing. I can't deny that. Ugh. I hate how he makes me feel this way. I hate how he has the boyish smirk stuck on his face all the time. I hate how...he makes me so confused. I don't know what happened especially after he PUSHED me in front of an antidote X filled truck, but I feel more attracted too him now.

What's happening?

Before I could even think about that question, I heard a few knocks on the door. I snapped out of my dream-like state and slammed the book shut. I glared at the door. "If that's you Bubbles, I don't want to hear it! Especially if it's about secret admirers and crushes!"

I heard a faint muffled voice behind the door. "It's just me Buttercup! The professor!"

"Oh. Oops. Yeah, come in!" I slipped the book under my bed and grabbed my crutches. The professor and some dude who looks younger than dad came in. I got up quickly.

"Hello Buttercup!" He waved at me before turning to his serious face. "And what was that about 'secret admirers and crushes?"

I blushed a beet red. "Uh, nothing. Just something me, Blossom and Bubbles were discussing."

He gave me an accusing look before his face turned back to normal and gesturing to the man. "This is Mr. Shnizer. Say hello Buttercup!"

I gave the man an awkward wave. "Uh, hey."

The man shuffled a bit. "Hello." he replied just as equally awkward. Hmm...there was something familiar about this man...

"Um, Buttercup...please don't get mad at Mr. Shnizer."

I rose my eyebrow. "Why would I get mad at him? I don't even know him..?"

The professor sighed. "Mr. Shnizer is the one who...accidentally...crashed into you on the road."

"What? What? WHAT!? AND YOU LET HIM IN HERE!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I screamed at my dad, my face fuming with anger. My dad held me back as Mr. Shnizer's face crossed with sadness and just as quickly, disappeared.

"It's okay sweetheart...he said he didn't mean to hit you on the road...and he wanted to say sorry for what happened to you." The man nodded. "Now sweetie, just calm down..."

I managed to calm down. I left my crutches on the floor and sat on the edge of my bed. "I-I just don't...-"

The professor kneeled down like he used to when me and my sisters were still five. "Sweetie, did someone push you in front of a road? A boy with black hair?"

I instantly blushed and glanced at Mr. Shnizer. Did he see _everything_? From the beginning to end? Hope not. "Uh...yes..?"

Professor turned to the man. "I guess you were right. Sorry."

The man gave a charming smile. "Aw, thanks. And that's alright!" Professor patted a hand at 's back.

"Mr. Shnizer is one of my students in the science college. And he wants to study in our house and take care of you and your sisters, to pay back what he accidentally did to you." Mr. Shnizer nodded his head again.

"I'm hoping to pass and graduate the science university! And I'm really sorry for what I did to you." Mr. Shnizer said sheepishly. I shrugged.

"No problem. Hope you pass." He smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks."

Professor patted Mr. Shnizer on the back again. The man turned his head to face him. "Now, would you want to meet and greet the rest of the girls?"

"Yes please!" Mr. Shnizer took my hand and shook it. "Nice meeting you Buttecup!"

I shook hands back. "Nice meeting you too Uh...Mr. Shnizer."

He laughed. "Oh, you don't have to call me that! It makes me seem so old," He let go of my hand and chuckled.

_**"Just call me Jason."**_

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuun! Here's the end of this chappie! IMA SO EVIL! MUHA HA HA! But being an **AWESOME** evil writer is so busy! Ugggggggggh...but it's so worth it in the end! If you're wondering about Mr. Shnizer, reread Chapter 3. You'll probably figure out who he is. And dudes, can you do me a favor? A person named '**ohme**' just made a story called '**But I'm not him!**' and I really want people to like it. There's not much chapter's right now, but please review her story as well as mine. I appreciate it! :)

Other than that, Stay **AWESOME** my **AWESOMELY AWESOME** peeps! XD ~ **Da-AWESOME-girl**


	6. Chapter 6: The Humming

**The Flower Thief Chapter 6: The Humming**

**Notes**: Ello~! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! And I'm even more AWWWWEEEEEEESSSSSSOOOOOOOOMMMMMME! Hah...man, I'm so weird...which is good! Who wants to be 'normal' anyway? XD A-hem, I pronounce, the** TOP TEN** reviewers:

(1st)** River WolfGirl**

(2nd) **ButtercupandButch**

(3rd)** jinxygirl13**

(4th)** Gadget101**

(5th) **JackieLime**

(6th) **Friedseeweed**

(7th) **Guineapigz2002**

(8th)** M.G.D (Guest)**

(9th) **CheRRy BloSSo8m**

(10th)** (Guest)**

Give a round of cyber applause for the **TOP TEN**! Thanks to everyone again! Love ya guys! XD Though, I have to say...sorry. I know I haven't updated or made any stories in, about more than 5 or 4 weeks. And that's too long. I want to apologize to everyone. I know I'm just a girl who's such a lazy bum, but thanks to everyone who still believed that "The Flower Thief" would continue. I feel guilty. I'll try to make it up to you guys somehow. What do you think I should do in order to make up?

So, anyway, I'm really sorry.

**Random Fact about Myself**: I now have a DA account! Check it out! XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot. :)

Enjoy mah Party-Gangnam Shake peeps! XD~** Da-AWESOME-girl**

* * *

_**"Just call me Jason."**_

* * *

I really love art. It's my passion. When I see a canvas or a blank paper, I just jot down a few curves here and straight lines there, and then it turns into a full 5 hours of erasing, drawing, painting, and coloring.

You know, you probably shouldn't go anywhere near me when I'm doing art. I'm usually nice, but if you mess up my art, or bother me, prepare for a pencil stab or a paint drink. Even Butch is afraid of me. (Well, kind of, I guess...) Remember, I got superpowers! I could do that to you! And besides, I may be the kindest villain out there, but I still got some evil genes in my body. Not mad scientist (Or mad plotter) like Brick, or a complete brute like Butch, but more like a deceiver. I can trick you, because you think I'm so innocent. But I'm not. For example-Ooh! A penny! So shiny...

See? I just tricked you right there. You were thinking something like, "Oh, Boomer you idiot! You're so silly!" or, "Aw, Boomer! That's so cute!" (Most likely the second one.) See? Although, I have to admit, I DO have my dumb moments.

But anyway, I'm focusing on my new artwork using watercolors. I'm going to then hang the picture up on my wall if it looks good enough, and I store the other paintings/drawings in a box under my bed if I don't want to hang them up or if I find the picture a bit too embarrassing. And this picture, I have no idea what to do with. It's way too beautiful, but it's also too embarrassing. I'll get in trouble if someone finds out about this too...

"Boomer! Come down here! We got to eat!" I jumped, nearly dropping the painting. I looked around frantically. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Omgomgomgbrick'scomingbrick'scoming..." I muttered quickly under my breath. My eyes landed on my drawing table, covered with paint, brushes, pastels, pencils, paper, almost every art supply. My arms became a blur as I hastily hid the painted-on canvas under some papers on the table. The door quickly opened, greeted by the face of Brick.

"Why are you taking so long? I said we have to eat!" I turned my back to the table and stared at him with wide-opened eyes. He rose his brow. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Huh? What? I was-I just-...uh...I realized what a..handsome face you have!"

Brick chuckled. "I'm not arguing with that, but are you turning into a fan girl?" I gasped, a bit offended.

"Well, are you turning into...Butch?"

"What? No! I-...just go downstairs Boomer."

"Glad to!" I shouted as I ran out the doorway.

* * *

"Hello!" I said with a big smile on my face next to Blossom.

"Hi!" The man said back. Our daddy gestured to the man.

"So girls, this is Mr. Shnizer. He'll be helping around the house from now on, okay? He is one of my students in the science university. He hasn't graduated yet, so Blossom, will you show him the ropes?"

Blossom beamed. "Glad to Professor!" She looked over to Mr. Shnizer. "Shall I teach him now?"

"O-oh, yes you may! Down to the lab, okay Blossom?" He stepped out of the doorway.

"Of course Professor! C'mon Mr. Shnizer! I have a TON to teach you!" Blossom said with pure joy, as she grabbed Mr. Shnizer's arm, scampering down the stairs.

"You can just call me Jason, you know!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Shnizer, but I prefer to go formal!", Blossom said downstairs.

The Professor smiled and shaked his head. "Oh Blossom, my smart little flower..." I bounced on the bed.

"Hee hee!" I giggled. Professor glanced over to me.

"What are you giggling at, Bubbles?" I cupped my hands over my mouth, which was still in a grin. Blossom told me what was up. Aw Buttercup! That is so cute!

I un-covered my hands. "Nothing, Professor!" I said, trying to look as innocent as ever. The Professor shot me a quizzical look.

"O..kay... I'm going downstairs to help Jason and Blossom...do you need help with anything?" He stood holding the doorknob.

I smiled at him. "I'm okay, Professor!"

He beamed at me. "Okay, Bubbles. I'll see you at dinner." He walked out the door.

"Okay, Professor!" I shouted. I fell back on my bed, hugging my pillow as my mind flashed to Buttercup's incident, to something else.

I shook my head. No, no, no, no, no...

I sighed. Is it bad that...no, no, no...nevermind.

Well, actually...

I forced myself not to think about this...guy. I tried to make myself focus on Buttercup's secret admirer, the pop quiz coming up this Thursday, or even some of the crimes me and my sister have to prepare ourselves for in the future. No, it's not Boomer. Or Butch. Or Brick. He's a classmate at school. It's not Mitch or Mike either. He's the guy everybody loves. Girls love him, guys want to hang out with him, and even the teachers are proud to be teaching this student.

His name is...Jake.

He has gorgeous brown eyes that will make any girl drop dead, and shiny, soft dark brown hair that makes you want to run your hand against it. Blossom told me he's bad influence, but she doesn't know what it's like to have a crush on someone! And so far, I don't see anything that could be called, 'Bad'.

I pictured myself walking down the hallways in school, everybody watching us, and picturing me and him as a couple. I sighed. That would be great...

* * *

I walked in silence down the sidewalk, my gym bag hunched over one shoulder. My eye itched.

Putting on contacts are a pain. But Brick told me I have to wear them, or we'll get discovered. Again.

I heaved a sigh. Brick is a pain himself.

I walked around a brick building surrounded by different flowers. It was a pretty long walk. It was painful too. Why couldn't everyone just have powers and fly? That would be less tiring. I threw my bag near a trashcan and took another sigh.

Here I go again...

* * *

I'm suffering in here.

I stared at my trusty ceiling once again. It's white. I stared at my window, it's bright sunlight pouring through. And stared at my, plain lime green walls. 'I'll have to repaint it. It's starting to chip,' I pondered. 'And maybe get something decorative on my walls.'

I sat up from my bed, crutches in hand. I staggered my way to the door. I felt okay. ...And then I felt the soft floor as I fell down. I stared at my crutches and groaned. Tch. Crutches. Who needs them? I tossed them aside and dragged myself out the door, using my hands and arms to push myself forward. I was about to...'safely' roll down the stairs until Blossom came racing upstairs.

"BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP!" She screamed at me in joy.

I stared at her downstairs, on my belly. "What? Is there some excuse to be 'whispering' my name?"

She jumped around in circles. "BUTTERCUP! JASON IS A NATURAL G.E.N.I.U.S!" I rose my eyebrow as she held up a see-through flask with light green liquid inside.

"...Is it because he taught you to say his name?" She paused her crazy jumping and looked at me with a impish grin.

"Jason, had just figured out how to make chemical X!"

"Are you kidding me? You could've shown him how to make it. Even professor."

"Well, yeah, but he learned how to do it by _HIMSELF_!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whoo. Hooray. How thrilling." I said, my voice monotone.

"He even learned how to make antidote X!"

"WHAT!?" I shouted out, almost falling down the stairs.

"Yeah! You want to see it? I could show you!" And she was about to race to the basement to bring back the chemical.

"NO! I'M OKAY! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE _NEAR_ THAT THING!" She looked up to me.

She sighed. "Oh...well that's okay..." She gently walked up the stairs and sat down at the second highest stair.

"Blossom...I don't even have my powers back. Will the antidote X wear off?" The redhead creased her eyebrow. "Heck, I even threw my crutches across the room because I was so annoyed with it. I hate my cast as well."

She sighed. "Well, Buttercup, the antidote will wear off, but if you want, you can drink more chemical X to get your powers back faster. But unfortunately, we'll have to wait quite a while for your leg to heal, with or without chemical X." I groaned. Do I really want to waste my time with a broken leg?

"Can't you 'geniuses' do something? I don't want to put up with this any longer..."

She sighed once again. "Buttercup, you got ran over by a truck, and broke your leg. Your leg actually almost snapped in half. And don't forget, the truck was filled with antidote X."

I sank my head in the comfort of my arms. You gotta be kidding me...

Blossom patted me on my back. "It's okay Buttercup. It's better than losing your whole leg." I groaned. "You want to run downstairs to drink that extra chemical X?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Sure." She stood up.

"...Where are your crutches?"

"...In my room..."

She puffed out air. "I'll go get them." And she ran inside my room while I lied on the floor. I stared down the stairs. This is all Butch's fault...

She came back with my crutches and helped me down the stairs and downstairs. "...Thanks, Bloss."

She smiled at me. "Your welcome, Buttercup." We walked into the professor's laboratory, which consisted of strange glass beakers, vials, and flasks. Papers, pencils, a desk and a whiteboard with writing on it were on one corner. On another was our fighting simulator, where me and my sisters uses to train for all our fights. And in the upper left, an examination table with a soft cushioned chair next to it. I sat down on the chair lazily, resting my crutches on the table. Blossom walked over to the professor and Jason, who were testing and mixing fluids together. She tapped professor on the shoulder.

"Professor, where's the chemical X? Buttercup wants her powers back faster."

Professor, his eyes still glued to the beakers he was mixing, nudged with his head, at the table. The redhead shuffled over to the table and grabbed a vial filled with dark black liquid. She gave it to me. "Here you go Buttercup."

I took it from her. "Thanks."

"Well, I'm going upstairs to do...something." She tapped Professor on the shoulders again and whispered something in his ear. The professor responded by placing something in Blossom's hand from his pocket. I couldn't define it, which lead to my suspicion. She ran upstairs. I shrugged. Whatever was Blossom's situation, wasn't mine to interrupt.

I swished at bottle back and forth in my hand. Is this chemical X? It's more darker than I remember...

Eh. To heck with it. As I gulped the liquid down, I heard faint humming, coming from the upstairs, possibly where Blossom was. I rose my eyebrow in question.

'What is she doing?' I thought in my head. I looked at Jason and the professor, their backs facing me. I placed the vial on the table. All of the sudden, my heart and stomach burned.

The more it burned, the more the humming got louder. And my eyes started to get blurry. The humming got louder and louder. I got up to walk my way over to the two scientists. "What is Blossom doing upst-"

And was cut off as I crashed to the ground.

* * *

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd that's it for now! I finished this chappie for school break! (Which I'm kind of mad with myself because it's been THREE months since I last updated... -w-") I hope you have a **AWESOME** vacation y'all! Since it's vacation though, I'll be writing more often! XD

And I'm really, really sorry for not updating in a really long time. I'm serious.

Stay** AWESOME** my fellow **AWESOME** peeps! XD~ **Da-AWESOME-girl**


End file.
